Certo
by graviola
Summary: ONESHOT Sasuke sente que algo estava errado... e se pergunta..qual seria o certo. SasuSaku.


Naruto claramente pertence a outra pessoa

* * *

_**"Certo"**_

Virou-se na cama evitando as injúrias recém adquiridas, olhos negros encaravam as paredes do quarto como se elas fossem as culpadas por seu desconforto.

Não era a primeira vez que se machucava treinando um jutsu proibido com Orochimaru, e como às vezes era necessário Kabuto era quem o tratava.

Uma irritação profunda se espalhou por ele, odiava ser tratado por Kabuto. Não podia explicar, ele só _odiava_. O médico era profissional e sabia muito bem que comentários desagradáveis sempre encontravam um fim desagradável. Não era esse o problema. Kabuto era um médico ninja muito competente, acima da média até. Também não era esse o problema.

Mas de alguma forma... ele _detestava_ quando Kabuto o tratava. Não isso não era verdade. Ele _odiava_ quando Kabuto o curava com chacra, usava bandagens ou até mesmo fazia o menor diagnóstico. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de esmurrá-lo e afastá-lo dele sempre o invadia.

Logo que chegou ao esconderijo de Orochimaru, quando machucou-se pela primeira vez e consequentemente foi tratado pela primeira vez... imaginou que Kabuto tentava matá-lo ou envenená-lo e que por isso aquilo _sentia _tão errado..mas esse não era o caso.

Não sabia bem porque, mas quando o médico atendia seus ferimentos, era algo irracional e instintivo. Ele sabia, sem entender como ou porque, ele sabia que _estava errado_. Algo estava incrivelmente errado.

Esse sentimento de alguma coisa fora do lugar, de peças que não se encaixam bem... aquilo.. Kabuto tratando dele parecia... sentia _tão errado_. Não havia explicação, não havia motivo lógico.

E por isso ele permitia, somente quando seus ferimentos eram muito graves e seus conhecimentos e curativos mal feitos não davam conta, ele permitia que Kabuto o tratasse. Com dentes cerrados e uma raiva mal disfarçada. Mas permitia.

Virando-se novamente e sem importar-se com a dor, passou a olhar ameaçadoramente para o teto.

Lembrou-se de quando se ferira. Fora levado ao seu quarto e esperava pelo médico que estava fora. E enquanto seus olhos percorriam incansavelmente o quarto, apurava os ouvidos e cheirava o ar, todos os seus sentidos estavam alertas. Estava assim já há algum tempo, não sabia porque e não conseguia evitar. Sentia-se procurar _alguma coisa_. Querer _alguma coisa_. Mas não conseguia descobrir _o quê_.

Irritava-se mais e mais, seu corpo parecia ansiar quase desesperadamente por _alguma coisa_. Suas mãos mexiam-se de forma nervosa, quase ansiosa.. buscando..procurando.

O mais irritante é que não sabia o que!

Não. O mais irritante era que sempre que se machucava encontrava-se assim. Nos últimos meses, essa ânsia..essa vontade absurda por alguma coisa que não estava lá. Que não podia encontrar.

Sentia como se devesse levantar e procurar alguma coisa, sentia como se _aquilo_ estive por perto.. na próxima sombra... quase ao alcance. E quase se levantava quando ouviu passos.

E logo aquele sentimento de algo errado o invadiu,_ "...esses passos eram muito pesados... .era o som errado" _

Kabuto abriu a porta do quarto e os inquietos olhos negros logo se fixaram nele, ou melhor no seu peito _" porque sempre parecia esperar alguém menor?...porque a imagem de Kabuto e seus óculos parecia a imagem errada?" _

_"Sasuke-kun, vejo que treinou muito novamente"_

_"Hn"_

O cumprimento costumeiro o fez apertar os punhos em agonia _"A voz... não devia ser essa...era a voz errada"_

E quando as mãos de Kabuto puseram-se a enfaixá-lo o jovem sentia-se a ponto de subir nas paredes. _"essas mãos são frias...são do tamanho errado... tem a textura errada...são as mãos erradas..."_

Respirando fundo buscando paciência, inalou junto com o ar o cheiro de morte e sangue que cercava o médico._ " O cheiro também...é o cheiro errado..."_

Logo o médico terminava seu trabalho e partia. Sasuke sentia-se tenso e frustrado, sempre que Kabuto o tratava ficava frustrado. Como se esperasse algo _diferente_...

Algo diferente...algo... mais ... _certo_...

Piscou

O que seria algo _certo_? Lembrou-se de seus pensamentos e de sua pequena lista do que estava errado... como seria o certo?Assim que esse pensamento lhe ocorreu seu coração bateu mais forte, e uma ansiedade e expectativa lhe assaltaram.

Os passos, o som dos passos era errado...mas o que seria o certo? Sim, os passos de Kabuto era pesados e tinham o ritmo errado...deviam ser leves e mais rápidos...como se ele tivesse pernas menores...

A voz...era grossa demais, fria e sarcástica cheia de um respeito falso... tinha que ser mais...fina...mais suave... cheia de preocupação e carinho?

Seu coração bateu ainda mais forte, podia sentir a resposta a um passo de distância... sentia que grande parte dele temia a resposta.

As mão...eram frias demais, grandes demais...calejadas demais... as mãos certas...deveriam ser menores..muito menores...quentes...macias...cuidadosas...

Tinha a boca seca e se perguntava _porquê _não conseguia parar de responder as próprias perguntas. Porque seu corpo voltou a procurar por _algo_...suas mãos já coçavam de vontade de percorrer a cama...buscando...

O cheiro... o cheiro era forte, de suor, de laboratórios... de morte...o cheiro certo... – nesse momento ele sentiu-se respirar fundo...como se procurasse escondido no ar um pouco daquele cheiro - o cheiro certo...devia ser mais doce...que ele não podia identificar...de flores...talvez...

E assim que terminou o último pensamento, percebeu com olhos arregalados, boca seca e coração em disparada...qual exatamente era a imagem que ele esperava...o que exatamente ele buscava...

"_Sakura..." _

E assim que o nome dela escapou-lhe dos lábios em um murmúrio surpreso, sentiu os olhos e todos os sentidos pularem e buscarem novamente...buscarem..._por ela_. Como se somente dizendo o nome dela ele pudesse convocá-la para o lado dele.

Olhos negros surpresos e uma boca entreaberta enfeitaram o rosto de Sasuke por bom tempo. Pensamentos caóticos e frenéticos o invadiram, até que uma pergunta simples finalmente sobrepôs-se ao caos.

"_Por quê?"_

E a resposta imediata e mais sincera em sua verdade simplista e infantil o deixou ainda mais perplexo e furioso

"_Porque ela é quem **deveria** cuidar dele."_

Fechou os olhos com força e com o braço menos machucado quebrou algumas coisas que encontrava por perto. Sentia o rosto contorcer-se em desgosto e ira. Que tipo de pensamento era aquele!

Durante algum tempo evitou com dedicação qualquer pensamento relacionado ao assunto e voltou a treinar com afinco, sendo sempre um pouco mais cuidadoso. Estava mais irritado e impaciente que nunca.

Entretanto, não demorou até que se ferisse novamente. E foi com dentes cerrados e uma careta de irritação que sentiu _aquilo_. Sentiu-se procurar por alguma coisa...ou melhor _alguém_. E mesmo enquanto lutava a própria raiva não conseguia deixar de apurar os ouvidos e percorrer o lugar com os olhos vermelhos. Que agora ele sabia..procuravam um traço de rosa.

Mais uma vez Kabuto o tratava e mais uma vez o desejo de esmurrá-lo quase o fazia subir pelas paredes.E assim que viu-se sozinho, não pôde segurar o murmúrio urgente, feroz e exasperado que lhe escapou dos lábios.

"_Maldita garota irritante! Ela era irritante até quando não estava lá!"_

Ele já sabia, sabia bem porque ele procurava por ela. Sabia bem quem o havia convencido daquilo. E isso o irritava ainda mais. Lembrava-se de quando começou com exatidão. Agora, quando era tarde, ele podia ver com clareza. Fora na primeira vez que sofrera ferimentos graves. Após a luta com Haku na ponte.

Assim que chegaram a casa onde se hospedavam, Naruto fora imobilizado por Kakashi que passou a cuidar dos ferimentos de um loiro choroso que gritava e esperneava. Tanto pela coragem dos ninjas de Konoha.

Sasuke sentia cada maldita agulha que lhe perfurava o corpo e cada ferimento que lhe fora infligido. Olhos quase fechados não podiam exatamente focar-se em nada, sabia que estava sendo levado para onde normalmente dormia.

Então foi sentado no futon com gentileza. Confusão borbulhou nele por alguns momentos. Até que sentiu as agulhas que lhe ofendiam a carne das costas serem retiradas. Com um sibilo suportou a dor, enquanto sua mão apertava um tecido macio. Dedos hábeis e gentis cuidavam de cada perfuração. Era uma sensação reconfortante. Sasuke sentiu suas forças diminuírem ainda mais, caiu pra frente. Somente para ser apoiado por algo macio e muito cheiroso. Com alguma coisa sedosa que fazia cócegas na bochecha.

"_...Sakura"_

Sim, o cheiro era o dela e curiosamente aquele cheiro parecia acalmá-lo...confortá-lo. E assim que foi deitado para que seus outros ferimentos fossem tratados, ele passou a observá-la(tanto quanto sua visão embaçada o permitia), cabelos rosa presos com algumas poucas mechas fugitivas e olhos verdes sérios e determinados. Ela estava cuidando dele. Adormeceu sentindo a proximidade e o conforto que vinha dela.

Mais tarde, despertara em um quarto escuro. Com Naruto roncando alto no quarto, muito alto. Podia sentir a pele quente e um pouco úmida. Fraqueza o assaltava e dores fortes o invadiam. O coração estava acelerado e a boca seca.

Aquela fora a primeira vez, _a primeira vez_ em que ele havia sentido a _necessidade_ de levantar e procurar _alguma coisa_. Porque aquele frio, aquela dor e desconforto. Ou falta de "conforto". Não eram..._certos_. E se arrastando da forma mais digna que pôde, ele fugiu dos roncos de Naruto e dos calafriosque o invadiam...Ele precisava de _alguma coisa_. E enquanto perambulava pela casa vazia meio febril e delirante. Fora encontrado por ela. E em depois de alguns preocupados "Sasuke-kuns". E um braço firmemente ao redor da cintura dele, suportando parte do seu peso. Acalmando sem perceber um frenético e febril Sasuke.Desviando-se dos barulhosinumanos do quarto dele...ele viu-se deitado em um futon diferente. Ainda contendo o calor de alguém...o cheiro...

"..._Deleite..."_

Era _aquele calor_ e _aquele cheiro, _só que ele estava mergulhado neles. E ele fechou os olhos e suspirou contente, enquanto um pano úmido na testa parecia lhe aliviar um pouco o calor febril. E mãos quentes, pequenas e macias lhe trocavam bandagens e aliviavamdores...

Naquela noite, quando adormecera mergulhado no calor dela, no cheiro dela e nos _cuidados_ dela. Que ele sabia (ou passou a saber) não iriam embora. Ele sabia que ela estaria lá a noite inteira. Naquela noite ele aceitara como verdade, não só porque era assim que as coisas eram.. mas porque era assim que ele _queria_ que fossem, Haruno Sakura seria quem cuidaria de Uchiha Sasuke.

E nos meses seguintes e em todas as suas injúrias, era somente ela quem o arredio gennin permitia tratá-lo. Apreciando quase inconscientemente o conforto e carinho que somente aquela pessoa podia oferecer.

Olhos negros, que antes brilhavam com raiva e irritação, tornaram-se quase opacos e vazios. Aquilo... não era agradável. Pensar _nela_ e nos cuidados _dela_.

"_Saudade..."_

Deus ele sentia saudade dela. De todos eles. Mas... agora... com ferimentos físicos e emocionais. Em uma solidão ainda maior, podia sentir aquela _vontade _de procurar .. de buscar.. de alcançar... de _ter_...de se deixar afundar de novo _naquele_ futon e _naquele_ dia. Mas agora era tarde demais... e aquele luxo.. ele deixara em Konoha.

_"Konoha... Konoha..."_

Como ele jamais imaginou a falta que sentiria de Konoha. De Konoha, de cheiro de Ramen, de vozes altas... de mãos pequenas e gentis, de calor, de cheiros indescritíveis..de olhos verdes preocupados e gentis. _Dela._

* * *

Espero ter feito um trabalho regular. Reviews são sempre bem vindas. 

Ah..para quem leu minha estória "Problemas para dormir" Sinto muito o atraso, mas meu capítulo dois foi deletado e estou refazendo. E minha inspiração anda muito ruim... fazer coisas leves é mais difícil do que imaginei.

Alguns erros de português vazaram..mas são cinco da manhã e estou com muito sono para me importar.


End file.
